<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Remind Me Of Heaven by saawinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670616">You Remind Me Of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester'>saawinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Billy Hargrove, Arguments, FTM Omega Steve Harrington, FTM sex, Forbidden Relationships, Harringrove, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve Harrington, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Billy Hargrove, Popular Steve Harrington, Possessive Billy Hargrove, True Mates, Vaginal Sex, Whole lots of Harringrove Sex, porn industry, porn stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every alpha porn star wanted the opportunity to film explicit videos with the industries star FTM omega ‘Steve Honey’. If any alpha was given that special opportunity then that meant good ratings and a higher pay packet. Billy Hargrove, the fastest growing popular alpha in the porn industry, was given the chance to fuck FTM omega Steve in his next video shooting. </p><p>One rule was to never fall for your filming partner. It’s all just business. </p><p>Let’s just say, shit happens and rules get bent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Ok, all. This fic also has a story line to it and a good plot. I will start with one chapter. If you feel like you need more chapters then let me know 😊 So, in other words I’m just putting this fic out there.</p><p>I apologize for any mistakes.</p><p>Please feel free to leave comments and kudos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve ran his fingers across the vertical scars under his nipples he had received after his breast tissue removal surgery a few years back. He felt an electric spark shoot down to his groin when he thumbed both his nipples. His eyes travelled his torso through the mirror before him, biting his bottom lip as he ran his fingers down his abs, skipping his belly button to skim down his treasure trail. Hormone therapy did wonders.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed happily when his fingers found his swollen clit and damp sex. He opened his eyes and watched as he removed his fingers from the only part of his body he did not modify- his vagina. He brought his soaked fingers to his lips, sucking his own juices into his mouth, moaning at the taste of himself. </p><p>He met his own brown eyes in the mirror, running his fingers down his neck and flat chest. His smirk was coy and flirty- some lucky alpha was going to get the chance to pleasure him today. The alpha was in for a hell of a good time.</p><hr/><p><br/>Billy was offered the opportunity to shoot a sex video with one of the porn industries famous FTM Omega’s ‘Steve Honey’. He didn’t waste that chance…no…he wanted the benefits that came with such an offer, like the much needed high pay package for that one video shoot. </p><p>He was struggling and needed the money to pay off his bills and school fees.</p><p>There was this bubbling sensation of excitement growing inside his chest cavity at the thought of sinking his thick and huge alpha cock into Steve Honey’s perfect wet pussy. He had seen Steve Honey’s sex videos and he had to say that the omega was smoking and a good lay.</p><p>He washed himself well and headed out his apartment.</p><p>Time to get to their expensive hotel where the sex video would be shot.</p><hr/><p><br/>Steve gets introduced to Billy by their producer. </p><p>His omega wolf stirred and purred within him as he was nothing but captivated for the hard muscled alpha standing before him. He usually needed foreplay to get all wet and in the mood, but not today. Not with Billy. The alpha’s tanned beauty, perfect form and handsome gruff features did it for him. Not only that, but Billy’s musk smelled heavenly and inviting.</p><p>His own body pulsed with pleasure, feeling the invisible magnetic electric force drawing him into the alpha before him. His heart was beating loud in his ears and all he craved was to be buried into Billy’s being. He held back a moan as Billy gave him a not so subtle once over, perfect pink tip of tongue wetting that sinful lips in approval.</p><p>Yes. Billy liked what he saw! </p><p>Why did it matter so much to Steve? Why did Billy’s approval mean so much?</p><p>For the first time…Steve was a little nervous.</p><hr/><p>Billy loved the smell the omega before him radiated. It was unusual, yet, familiar in some sense. Steve’s scent reminded him of a life he once knew, a very long time ago. One where his beloved mother was in the picture…before his abusive father tore their marriage apart. </p><p>Refreshing ocean breeze and sun….if the sun had a scent…well Steve did remind him of bright sunny days on the beach. The scent was laced with pure omega arousal….damn did that harden his cock even more.</p><p>He yearned to rub his scent all over Steve and bury himself so far into the omegas womb. </p><p>He wondered what that meant? He usually never cared for his film partner in that way before….it was always just sex for money. Now, he wasn’t certain if it would just stop at that this time. </p><p>His gut told him that maybe he shouldn’t proceed with this video shoot, but his empty pocket and wallet screamed otherwise. Ok Steve was hot….maybe it was just that!</p><p>He shrugged that hesitant feeling off him and said, “So, let’s get this show on the road.”</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just pure Harringrove Sex! But, there’s something going on there if you squint nicely🤓</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy mostly ignored his gut feeling, now he was facing the consequences of his actions. </p><p>He hadn't meant to feel so possessive, protective over Steve. But, he couldn’t help it, his alpha wolf was trying to take control. His alpha wolf was trying to let the other alphas who were filming know to fuck off. Steve was his, his for spreading open with his cock, his for devouring with his lips and tongue, his for the biting claim.</p><p>Billy hadn’t realized that he had started to exert alpha aggression towards his producer and camera men. He growled and shot them red glowing alpha eyes- a warning to keep the fuck away while he took his mate apart bit by bit. And to make matters worse, Steve was completely into it- the omega begged to be eaten, the omega begged to be tongue fucked and fingered, the omega begged to be filled with Billy’s bare alpha cock and pumped full of his cum.</p><p>The atmosphere around them was absolutely charged. No one mattered but them. </p><p>Steve cried out, back bending orgasm after orgasm on Billy’s tongue and fingers before flipping the alpha around and plunging down repeatedly on his rock hard thick cock. Billy growled as the producers tried to get a closer shot of their intimate coupling, he grabbed at Steve’s ass cheeks possessively as if someone where to lay a hand on his omega if they got too close.</p><p>Steve bounced on Billy’s cock till he was dripping wave after wave of hot slick down the alphas cock and balls. It was wet, the noises were obscene and soon Billy was taking charge and flipping them to have Steve on his back once more, destroying the omegas pussy with his cock.</p><p>They didn’t think much of anything else. Billy was focused on the warm, slick walls of Steve’s amazing hole wrapped around his cock so tight and good, whilst Steve was focused on that massive cock drilling him deep and hard.</p><p>The bed creaked hard as their coupling continued into minutes. Soon, they were coming hard- not adhering to the production script. Billy knotted Steve, pushing himself deep into the omegas dripping hole, solely focused on filling the omegas womb with his pup instead of pulling out and coming on that amazing pussy.</p><p>Steve held him in, coming simultaneously on Billy’s cock and knot, screaming out the words, “YES! YES! YES! ALPHA FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM! MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR PUP!”</p><p>Their orgasms went on for several minutes before their producers tone broke through their sexual haze barking out a ‘AND CUT!’ </p><p>What? Huh? </p><p>Billy was calm enough to see he had knotted Steve as he glanced down at their still joined sex organs. His heart beat hard, he attempted to pull out but was found hissing as sharp nails dug into the back of his shoulder blades, strong thighs locking him into place. He looked up to see Steve throwing him an unimpressed glare, “Don’t fucking pull out yet, asshole! We’re still knotted and it could hurt us both!”</p><p>Billy swallowed and glanced at the producer and camera men who were busy packing up their shit, not even stirred one bit by the scene before them. Their producer spared them a glance, big toothy grin in place, “Well, that was a fantastic video! It was hardcore and passionate! It will definitely attract many. In the meantime, the rooms yours for the whole day, get unknotted, take a shower and head on home. I’ll call you about the details to this video, soon!” The producer winked at Billy, “Nice touch to the change in script Billy! Just remember the rules yeah!”</p><p>Yup, no romantics with your film partner after shooting hours.</p><p>This was all just business, wasn’t it? </p><p>Yeah, the look on Steve’s face, as their eyes met said otherwise.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what ya think!🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Billy</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>It was damn hard to get Steve off his mind. Several times, he had jerked off to the memory of Steve’s perfect wet cunt wrapped around his hard cock- the grip so tight, so perfect around his already leaking cock, massaging and sucking the life out of him until he buried himself deep inside the omega, coming real hard.</p><p>He lay there, eyes up at the ceiling of his bedroom, panting and sweating hard from his orgasm. His hand coated with his cum, cock still pulsing. What he would give to have Steve ride him now. It was evident that he craved more of Steve but he couldn’t have that….only business right?</p><p>He was just about to fall asleep when his doorbell rang. He frowned at his bedside digital watch that read 11:00pm. Who the fuck paid a visit this damn time of the night? Well, whoever it was was going to get one hell of an earful from him!</p><p>He was ready to blast of the person standing on the other side of the door, but found his words lost and himself stunned silent by the omega that stood on the other side. </p><p>Steve eyed him with hunger in those brown eyes, “I can’t sleep, Billy. You’re on my mind.” The omegas eyes travelled down to his already hardened bulge before meeting his eyes with unmistakable desire, “wanna invite me in, alpha? Maybe I can take care of that hard throbbing problem.</p><p>He couldn’t take his eyes off the omega, his mind only on one thing. To fuck the omega standing before him. His cock ached and he wanted so badly. He stood aside, “Come in omega, lets not waste any time.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<span class="u">
    <strong>Steve</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
He tried so hard to forget about the alpha Billy Hargrove, but his mind wouldn’t let him. He still felt stretched, he still craved for that perfect alpha knot, his omega wolf inside him wanted to be filled with the hot thick cum of the alpha- all the way till it was leaking out of him.</p><p>What was happening? Why couldn’t he get Billy’s face and perfect body out of his mind. And my God, the alpha Wolf’s musky scent was all but addictive and alluring, it touched every single nerve in his body and made him wet in an instant.</p><p>He dreaded when he had to part ways with the alpha, their raunchy and mind blowing sex still flowing through his mind. The desire they felt, the blinding want and hot pulsing that flowed through their bodies as they fucked- all he wanted was to be fucked open by the alphas hot hard cock his entire life, to be joined forever in the most intimate of ways, to never let go.</p><p>It’s a first for him to feel this way about any alpha.</p><p>It was like no one existed but them.</p><p>And the possessiveness Billy displayed was a huge turn on, he wanted to be buried deep inside the alpha, never to leave his side. He wanted all to know he was Billy’s.</p><p>Fuck! He was royally screwed!</p><p>He needed Billy like he needed water to quench his thirst, he needed Billy like he needed air to breathe and survive. So, he did something he was never supposed to, he located the alpha, went to the wolf’s apartment, knocked on the wolf’s door and finally gave in to his desires.</p><p>Well, it seemed both of them did, because Billy Hargrove wanted him just as much.</p><p>**</p><p><br/>
Billy fucked like an alpha in charge. He used his entire body to pin him up against the living room wall, nailing him right there till he was coming, till he felt his toes curl and his hole constrict around the alphas cock, releasing wave after wave of his sex juices down that hot cock.</p><p>Billy didn’t stop. Billy fucked him through his orgasms. They kissed deep, they became increasingly hornier and they wanted more. </p><p>Billy became animalistic, he drove into him like a ravenous beast and right there, against the wall of the living room, he was knotted once more- the alpha roaring his orgasm, holding that thick pulsing cock deep, spilling right into his womb. And he couldn’t comprehend, he couldn’t thick clearly, his own body convulsing in his own peaks of orgasm, gripping tight onto his alpha and coming on that pulsing cock for what felt like the umpteenth time tonight.</p><p>Billy moaned into his neck, breathless, “Mmm, we shouldn’t ahhh be doing this, Steve?”</p><p>He planted wet lips onto Billy’s, kissing him like a starving omega, whispering hotly into those perfect lips, “I don’t fucking care, Billy. We want this and that’s all that matters.”</p><p>And it didn’t matter, the whole night was spent showing each other just how crazy they were for one another.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Let me know if you need another chapter 🙃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>